


you could kill me (and you should)

by Sprainedwings



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprainedwings/pseuds/Sprainedwings
Summary: you knew that there was something...wrong.wrong with the man infront of you, wrong with the static in your ears, wrong with the faceless creature outside your window.
Relationships: Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. i dont know i dont know. please leave me

**Author's Note:**

> ye ye ye I have another toby/reader fanfiction check it out on my profil ;)

sitting in the corner of your table, you furiously tipped on your laptop. you were barley a few weeks into college, and you were already ready to just live in the forest with a sheep herd.

you heard the door jingle, announcing a new costumer. which was odd, considering the time and where this 24-hour bistro was located. barley looking up you saw a man, with dark hair and a flannel.

not wanting to be rude, you quickly looked back at your laptops empty word file. you rubbed at your eyes, while sighing and then took another sip from your now cold coffee.

"excuse me, is this place taken?" asked a gruff voice. looking up, you saw the man who came in. looking around, you realised everything was, well taken. taken by the goth kids, the truck driver and other people, who where unimportant. 

you simply nodded. it's nice to know you where apparently the most approachable. the stranger let himself into the seat and then quickly pulled out his phone.

doing what you where doing before, you started at the file. the silence was relaxing, and you where accutaly able to come up with something, for once.

the waitress bought him his dinner and quickly disappeared again. looking up from your screen you saw him take out pills. you could make out the name: haldol.

of course you knew what it was, after all you took the same thing as him.


	2. watching watching watching. they know everything

that day wasn't the first time you saw that man, and it wasn't the last, apparently. after that day, he always sat with you.

this was the only place which was open all the time, so you sat here again. it was mostly empty, it was only monday after all.

teenagers, truck drivers and you mostly visited the bistro. now the man, too. you didn't know his name, you knew he told you once, but you forgot.

you didn't think you gave him your name, you simply nodded and said okay. socially awkward is your secound name. truth is, you didn't care. you just wanted to be left alone.

the next day he greeted you with your name. maybe you told him, but forgot? your thoughts have always been jumbled up and you have always been forgetful.

reading over your paper, while the man was telling you something about that project he worked on with some friends. something about a movie.

his rant, about some britney? was cut short, your phone was violently ringing.

he stopped talking, you stopped reading. you both made eye contact and looked at your phone. squinting your eyes you look at the clock on your laptop,

"it's... 1am. why is someone calling me in the middle of the night?" you mumbled out.

the man raised his eyebrow at you, "don't you want to answer?"

"no. anything that happens to someone after midnight is between them and god."

right as you said that, the phone stopped ringing. putting your attention back to correcting the paper, it started ringing again.

mumbling out some curses you answered the phone, "what?"

the hectic voice of your friend woke you up, he said something about the woods. about a man in a suit. what does he mean he didn't have a face?

telling him to calm down, you told him you would come and pick him up, while talking to him, you packed your few things and put money on the table, for your coffee.

waving the man goodbye, you quickly left the bistro and started your car, to get your friend.


End file.
